Katie Knight
|Height = 4'11 |Residence = Palm Woods |Occupation(s) = Student Business-Woman |Nicknames = Baby sister Kendall Knight |Family = Jennifer Knight Kendall Knight |Friends = Buddha Bob Jo Taylor Camille Roberts Carlos Garcia Logan Mitchell James Diamond The Jennifers Kelly Wainwright |Interests = Jett Stetson Austin Mahone |Education = Palm Woods School |Talent = Deceive |First appearance = Big Time Audition |Portrayed By = Ciara Bravo}} Katie Knight is Kendall's sister. She is intelligent, mischievous, and a troublemaker. Katie enjoys BTR adventures, being in California, and sometimes her brother. She helps the guys, she is great at poker, and is able to get into Gustavo's head as shown in Big Time Crib. She makes friends with the staff and a lot of the adults, but not so much as to kids her age. Katie Knight is portrayed by actress Ciara Bravo. Personality Katie is always shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults want to dump her, often outwitting them (Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). She enjoys blackmailing. She likes to gamble and almost got an entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. She is also very clever and has excellent business senses - which is why some times the boys need her for their major plans. Katie is a very independent, smart and clever 12 year old. She's tougher than most girls and shockingly enough, her and Kendall dont fight as much as siblings usually do. In fact, she looks at him as a role model. She enjoys video games but really doesnt have any friends her own age but is very charismatic She's mature for her age, considering how she takes her future into account by starting her own marketing team and being a manager to Russel Brand (as seen in Big Time Beach Party) and BTR member James. During her scams, she enjoys wearing a tree hat as a disguise. She takes every oppurtunity possible to make a few quick bucks and even though she is independent, she is also ungrateful at times and naive as shown in "Big Time Strike" when saying being a mom isnt hard work. At times she can be sassy but at the end of the day, she is still lovable, cute, and everyone usually goes to her for help. As seen in Big Time Fans and Big Time Crush, anytime she punches James on his stomach, he passes out, indicating that she might be stronger than him. Background She is a good little sister to Kendall and the boys. Her nickname is Baby Sister, (she calls Kendall "Big Brother") which Kendall frequently calls her, especially when they are plotting something. Though it is stated in various episodes that she lacks friends, but she seems to be friends with Tyler a plump redhead. She is clever and wise. It is also suspected that Katie has a medium crush on James, but does her best to deny it as seen in Season 2's second episode, Big Time Fans. In Big Time Halloween, she and her mom were witches. She is absent for the episode, Big Time Sparks. At the beginning of the series, her mom was worried that she didn't have any friends, but she isn't worried or sad because of that. She is really happy and she loves Hollywood because she can earn a lot of money very easily from the people in Palm Woods, whether they are kids, teens, or adults. In Big Time Audition, It is shown that Katie loves to watch FOX and talk like them as well. She once stated that she wants Dak Zevon to autograph his picture from the magazine to put on her wall (in Big Time Photo Shoot). Everybody (especially the boys) didn't believe this because they thought she wasn't into this kind of stuff. But Katie replied "I'm a pre-teen girl. He's a cute pop star. I'm not made out of stone, you know." In Big Time Photo Shoot, it is shown that she can make anybody do what she wants by doing her puppy dogs eyes and sad smile although, this doesn't work on Dak Zevon's security guards because they knew she just wanted to see Dak, just like the other fan-girls. It seems that her dream is to be a celebrity agent or a celebrity manager. It is shown in Big Time Fans, how she tricked James into signing a contract deal with her which one of the clauses read that she will be his manager (and doesn't like him). She stated in Big Time Beach Party that she hates the beach, "I hate the beach. Salt water in my eyes, seagulls dive bombing on your cheese puffs." But then she finally agreed to go, when her mom said that their a lot of celebrity beach house so she might get a lot of celebrity autograph. She wanted the autograph on her talent contract, claiming her as their new manager. Meeting Russell Brand and ''working on his party, he decides to let little Katie be his manager. Making her wish come true! She always helps out Kendall and James, sometimes Carlos, but she has not really helped Logan, though this could be because Logan is smart enough to figure out his own plans, however she does help Logan with Camille on Big Time Returns. Appearance Katie Knight's signature features are her long brown hair (unlike her mother's curly hair, hers is straight) and her big eyes. She likes to wear hoodies and sneakers. Katie also has bangs. Katie is usually seen wearing a watch on her right wrist. The season 1 Katie is normally seen with a purple watch, a couple of times white, but later on in the series, it's either blue or red. The color varies, but her red watch was a digital watch. Biography Katherine Alexa "Katie" Knight is Jennifer's daughter and Kendall's younger sister by 6 years. Katie along with her brother, his friends, and her mother came from Minnesota. Katie usually hangs out with her brother or his friends. ﻿﻿She was originally going to be named ''Apple, but Kendall talked Jennifer out of it. Relationships with other characters 'Kendall ' He is Katie's older brother to whom she sights as a role model. The two share a loving relationship for they always get along and refer to each other as "Big Brother" and "Baby Sister." Katie helps Kendall with almost anything. Kendall also talked their mother out about naming Katie "Apple." Kendall and Katie have never been shown fighting. The closest they have come to a fight is in Big Time Pranks where they end up having a draw and sharing the crown after a guys versus girls prank war at the Palm Woods. They also make a good team as seen in Big Time Dance where they both tried to find a suitable date for their mom and ended up getting Fabio to be her date. It can be noted that Katie doesn't like to say no to Kendall even when his requests may lead to her own discomfort or disadvantage. Such requests can be seen in Big Time Fever where she leaves her ice cone stand in order to help Kendall although she was fully aware that Mr Bitters might shut it down if she left and also in Big Time Contest where she agrees to hang out with Bobby although she couldn't stand him for long and ended up punching him. Katie even helped Kendall in developing his relationship with Jo. Kendall might have remained Jo's stalker if Katie hadn't called out to her and eventually revealed that Jo was only pretending to have a boyfriend. She also encouraged Kendall in Big Time Girlfriends, when he was contemplating a break up with Jo since they were both getting too busy for each other, thereby inspiring Kendall and Jo's one minute date. In Big Time Break-Up, she helps Kendall figure out a way to to persuade Jo to go to New Zealand and take the role of a lifetime. When Kendall is devastated after he makes Jo break up with him, she tries her best to cheer him up. She even hires a clown to come to their Apartment and make him laugh. Kendall often relies on her wits and indirectly described her as someone who is devious and someone who can think like Gustavo in Big Time Crib. Although Katie's plans are always quite clever, they don't always work as seen in Big Time Move where she adviced Kendall to manipulate his friends so that they'd stop fighting. 'James' James is an older brother figure to Katie as seen in "Big Time Crush" where James becomes over protective of the 11 year old when she first starts dating. "...She's like a sister to me," he says although in the episode Big Time Fans he thinks Katie has a crush on him although she tries to deny it. 'Carlos ' Carlos is also seen as an older brother figure to Katie. Usually when it comes to advice about really anything, he goes to her for expertise and whits as seen in "Big Time Prom Kings," when Katie helps him score a date to the Palm Woods prom. They even worked together as "Robin" and "Hoodie" to outwit Mr. Bitters and stop him from overpricing the vending machine's snacks, particulary Fruit Smackers, as shown in Big Time Sneakers. 'Logan' Logan is also considered a brother to Katie even though there is not much interaction between these two. Just like the other 3 boys, he's there for Katie when she needs him and vice versa. 'Gustavo ' Katie and he have similar characteristics, for they are both stubborn and bossy. Just like the boys, Gustavo goes to Katie for advice/help as seen in "Big Time Love Song", where Katie interviews Gustavo for her school report and she makes comments about his "awful" love song". In the end, Katie helps him by taking him for a day out of the studio, where he is always stuck. Also in, "Big Time Single" when Katie cures his writer's block when writing BTR's summer single that had to "rule the world" and have the word "beach" in it. 'Kelly' Not many times they are seen﻿ together but, Kelly can't resists Katie's puppy dog eyes. Kelly seems to get along with Katie unlike Gustavo, she even used a sweet voice just to get Katie to tell them her mother's secret Snickerdoodle recipe 'Jo' Not many times seen before, but Katie spied on Jo to see if Jo really has a (before Kendall) boyfriend. (Big Time Break) Katie also seeks her for help when Kendall and the guys say that girls are not allowed in their prank contest because it might get "dangerous". Trivia *Mrs. Knight claimed that she has never dropped Katie when she was a baby. She has a slight tendency of being competitve as shown in Big Time Pranks and Big Time Girl Group where she and her mother's competitiveness made them lose two friends. She also highlights these tendencies when she said, "you play to win and not to lose." *In Big Time Songwriters, Kendall revealed that Katie was going to be named "Apple," but he had talked his mom out of it. *Sometimes, when Katie carries out any money-earning schemes, she says to her mother that she is going to use the money for college. *In Big Time Rocker she only appears for a minute when someone in the Palm Woods gets paralyzed. She asks, "Why everyone keeps being paralyzed?" and by that gives Gustavo and Kendall idea about their rocking song. *In Big Time Halloween it is shown that Katie knows magic. *In the original Big Time Audition,in which Curt is "Kendall," Katie is shown to be older and is not played by Ciara Bravo. After Kendall Schmidt got the part, the producer changed the script, replaced 16 year old "Katie" and Mrs. Kinght. *Katie has a habit of pulling at the guys' ears and dragging them aside when she has something important to say, wants to show them something, or doesn't want to talk to them. *In Big Time Break Up, it was revealed that she reads everyone's contract. *In Backstage Rush, it is revealed Katie is fluent in French. *In Big Time Decision, Kelly reveals Katie's in the seventh grade. It was heard again in Big Time Babysitting. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Teens